Home
by little-choco
Summary: Sirius muss in den Sommerferien nach Hause... SBRL


Autor: chocochip

Titel: Home

Pairing: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: Alles nur ausgeliehen. seufz Ich verdiene kein Geld mir meinem Geschreibsel.

kurze Anmerkung: Tja... Da ist mal wieder ein kleiner Oneshot entstanden, als ich so draußen in der Sonne lag. Ich hoffe natürlich, es geällt und ihr lasst mir Rewievs da. dackelblick aufsetz

Lied: Inspiriert wurde ich von dem wunderschönem Lied "Home" von Michael Buble.

_Home_

Dienstagabend. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte den Gemeinschaftsraum in einen rötlichen Schimmer. Die Fenster waren geöffnet und der Duft von Blumen und Gras schwebte im Raum. Sirius atmete genüsslich ein.

„Ich liebe den Sommer", sagte Peter und schloss die Augen. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Da bist du nicht der Einzige." Remus ließ sein Buch zuschnappen. Träge ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Die Gryffindors befanden sich allesamt in einer sehr ausgelassenen und übermütigen Stimmung.

Das Portrait klappte auf und James trat ein. Er sah sich kurz um, entdeckte sie und kam müde auf sie zugeschlendert.

„Irgendwann wird McGonagall für all das bezahlen, was sie mir antut."

Sirius lachte. „Du könntest ihr einen Liebesbrief schreiben, Jamie. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie danach nicht mal mehr zehn Minuten mir dir in einem Raum bleibt." Auch Peter gluckste und Remus grinste breit.

„Spricht da etwa jemand aus Erfahrung? Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum du in letzter Zeit mit allem durchkommst..."

Eine Rolle Pergament flog auf ihn zu, doch James fing sie geschickt auf. Er lächelte selbstzufrieden. Dann seufzte er und warf die Rolle wieder auf den Tisch.

„Zu dumm, dass du in den Ferien nicht kommen kannst. Ich hab mich schon so drauf gefreut!"

Das Grinsen auf Sirius´Gesicht fror ein wenig ein, wich aber nicht. Seine Augen wurden dunkel, wie immer, wenn er sich verschloss.

„Tja, was will man machen. Diesen Sommer kommen wichtige Leute. Regulus meint, sie planen ihre Partys schon seit Wochen. Und damit untertreibt er wahrscheinlich wieder." Sirius seufzte. „Also werde ich sie diesen Sommer halt mit meiner Anwesenheit beglücken."

Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Sirius beschwerte sich nicht, er hatte es hingenommen ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Sie alle wussten, dass er diesen Ort hasste, an den sie ihn immer wieder zwangen zurückzukehren...

James stand auf und kniete sich vor ihn nieder. Braune Augen sahen in graue. „Ach Jamie", sagte Sirius und man merkte ihm an, dass ihm diese Situation mehr als unangenehm war. „Warte doch mit dem Abschiedsschmerz bis morgen. Sonst kann ich heute Nacht nicht schlafen."

Doch James ließ sich nicht beirren. Er lächelte warm. „Du weißt... Wenn es dir zuviel wird, dann kommst du vorbei, ja? Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Das weißt du, oder?"

Sirius sah ihn lange an, dann lächelte er. „Das weiß ich, Jamie. Das weiß ich."

Remus spürte einen leisen Stich nah an seinem Herzen, als er die beiden so sah. Er wusste, dass ihre Freundschaft rein platonisch war, dass das was er sah, tiefste brüderliche Liebe war, aus der sich niemals irgendetwas entwickeln würde. Zumindest nichts, was in die Richtung Beziehung oder Affaire gehen würde. Und doch tat es weh und die Eifersucht pochte in seinem Herzen.

„Also dann. Ich geh ins Bett", sagte er also und erhob sich müde. Es ging ihm nicht gut, sein Kopf fühlte sich heute schwer an und er fühlte sich schlaff und ausgelaugt.

Sirius warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch als Remus nur den Kopf schüttelte, bekam er ein liebevolles Lächeln geschenkt. Und sofort hätte er wieder Bäume ausreißen können...

Er hörte sie lachen, als er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinaufschlurfte. Er zog sich kurz um und streckte sich dann genüsslich seufzend auf seinem Bett aus. Nur wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen...

oOoOoOoOoOo

In sanften Schwingen schlugen die leichten Wellen des Sees am Ufer an. Sirius sah gen Himmel. Ein Meer aus Sternen glitzerte auf ihn herab, fast so, als hätte man für den heutigen Abend, ihre letzte Nacht vor den Ferien, ein Netz aus Diamanten über ihnen ausgespannt.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, doch immer noch war es wunderbar warm. Die Luft war erfüllt vom süßen Geruch der Blumen und irgendwo konnte er ein paar Grillen zirpen hören.

Ein Paar Arme legte sich um seine Hüften und ein Kopf bettete sich auf seine Schulter. Sirius lächelte wohlig und drückte sich an den warmen Körper hinter ihm.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte er leise, als hätte er Angst, die Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

Remus lachte. „Weil der Hund nachts am liebsten baden geht."

Sirius grinste und wandte sich um. „Ein Angebot, hmm?"

Dann seufzte er und sah zurück auf den See. Remus´Nähe tat ihm gut. Sie beruhigte ihn und stellte die Tatsache, morgen allenernstes nach Hause fahren zu müssen irgendwie ein bisschen in den Hintergrund. Er strich ihm sanft durch das dichte Haar, während der eine Arm noch immer um seiner Hüfte lag.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Remus plötzlich. Seine Stimme klang weich und sanft. Wie immer.

„Naja, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass James heute unbedingt Quidditch spielen musste und ich dabei zwei Klatscher abgekriegt hab, würde ich mal sagen, ganz gut eigentlich."

Remus seufzte. „Du weißt, was ich meine Sirius."

„Ach Moons", sagte Sirius und das Unbehagen in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Es ist so ein schöner Abend. Müssen wir ausgerechnet _darüber_ reden?"

„Ja", sagte Remus schlicht. Er bekam ein langes Seufzen als Antwort. Er hatte das verhasste Thema angeschnitten. Das Tabu-Thema. Auch James hatte in den letzten Tagen versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, doch Sirius hatte abgeblockt. Doch dieses Mal kam er nicht davon.

„Bitte schön." Sirius befreite sich aus der Umarmung, stand auf und fing an, auf und ab zu laufen. Er war gereizt, dass wusste Remus, doch er ließ nicht locker, sah ihn aufmerksam an und wartete.

„Es geht mir beschissen, ok? Willst du das von mir hören? Das auch ich nicht perfekt bin? Das es mir auch scheiße gehen kann?"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, Sirius." Seine Stimme blieb ruhig, als er das sagte. Wie immer. Einem gereizten Black entgegnete man am besten mit Nüchternheit. Das hatte er früh gelernt und es hatte sich immer wieder bewährt.

„Ich will weder von dir hören, dass es dir nicht gut geht, noch, dass du nicht perfekt bist."

Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Sirius atmete stockend. Er ließ sich nur widerwillig in eine sanfte Umarmung ziehen. Erst, als er den warmen Atem auf seinem Nacken spürte, entspannte er sich.

Remus strich über seinen Rücken, drückte seinen Körper näher an den anderen und liebkoste sanft seinen Hals. „Für mich bist du perfekt, Pads."

„Warum?", frage Sirius plötzlich und Remus hielt verblüfft inne. „Was meinst du?"

„Warum bin ich perfekt für dich? Wie kommst du darauf?"

Remus lächelte sanft und eine Welle tiefster Liebe und Zuneigung fuhr durch seinen Körper und verpasste ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut.

„Weil ich dich so kennengelernt hab, wie du bist. Mit deinen Ecken und Kanten. Und die liebe ich genauso sehr wie alles andere an dir. Du bist perfekt für mich, weil du mein Leben perfekt machst, Pads."

Sirius sah ihn lange an, dann griff er nach seinen Händen und zog ihn an sich.

„Danke, Moons."

Er küsste ihn. Nicht fordernd. Nicht verlangend. Sondern mit aller Sanftheit, die er in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte und mit aller Liebe, die er für diesen Menschen empfand.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich hab, Moons."

Remus lächelte und strich ihm über die Wange. Dann sah er hinauf zum Schloss, dass selbst in der Dunkelheit schimmerte und strahlte.

„Was meinst du? Wollen wir wieder hochgehen?"

Sirius sah auf seine Uhr und nickte. Er griff nach Remus´Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her, schlichen sich an Filch vorbei und kamen schließlich lachend im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

OooOoOoOoOo

James lehnte sich müde an Sirius´Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er gähnte herzhaft und wachte erst zwei Stunden später wieder auf, kurz bevor sie den Bahnhof von Kings Cross erreichten.

Auch Peter schlief, Remus laß in einem Buch und Sirius starrte gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte James und sah ihn besorgt an. Sirius grinste.

„Sicher, wieso auch nicht?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Die Blicke der anderen lagen auf ihm, schienen ihn fast zu durchbohren, doch niemand wagte, etwas zu sagen.

„Es ist nur ein kurzer Besuch", sagte Sirius und sah aus dem Fenster. Seine Augen leuchteten und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich werde ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen und dann..." Er sah Remus an und lächelte sanft.

„Dann komme ich nach Hause zurück."

* * *

So, das is es auch schon gewesen...

Wie hat es euch denn gefallen? Konstruktive Kritik ist immer erwünscht. Lob natürlich auch! ;-)


End file.
